The common cold, although not usually a serious illness, is a highly prevalent, discomforting and annoying infliction. The term "common cold" is applied to minor respiratory illnesses caused by a variety of different respiratory viruses. While rhinoviruses are the major known cause of common colds, accounting for approximately 30 percent of colds in adults, viruses in several other groups are also important. While immune responses occur, and infection with some respiratory tract viruses therefore could be prevented by a vaccine, development of a polytypic vaccine to cover all possible agents is impractical. Thus, the problem of controlling acute upper respiratory disease presents complex challenges, and the long-desired discovery of a single cure for the common cold is an unrealistic expectation.
Early symptoms may be minimal with only mild malaise, sore throat and nasal complaints. With rhinovirus infection, symptoms of nasal discharge, nasal congestion, and sneezing usually commence on the first day of illness and progress to maximum severity by the second or third day. Along with nasal symptoms may come sore, dry or scratchy throat and hoarseness and cough. Other symptoms may include mild burning of the eyes, loss of smell and taste, a feeling of pressure or fullness in the sinuses or ears, headache, and vocal impairment. Fever can occur, but is uncommon. Influenza infection generally includes fever, often of sudden onset and persisting for several days, and with great severity; generalized aches and pains; fatigue and weakness; and chest discomfort.
The costs of treating colds with over-the-counter medications in the United States is estimated at an annual cost of over 1.5 billion dollars. The direct costs of treatment in outpatient clinics is estimated at almost four billion dollars. Indirect costs, based on the amount of loss in wages because of restricted activity are substantially higher.
At present, only symptomatic treatment is available for the common cold; the majority of these drugs are taken orally. Exemplary prior art oral compositions for treatment of cough, cold, cold-like and/or flu symptoms and the discomfort, pain, fever and general malaise associated therewith generally contain an analgesic (aspirin or acetaminophen) and one or more antihistamines, decongestants, cough suppressants, antitussives and expectorants. For individuals with certain medical conditions such as heart disease, hypertension, diabetes or thyroid disorders, oral drugs such decongestants could pose a risk of unfavorable drug interactions and may cause an adverse reaction. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to deliver relief from these symptoms via topical compositions and thus without the need to orally ingest drugs. In addition, topical colds medications will not cause drowsiness or other side effects attendant with oral decongestants.
Prior art topical compositions containing aromatic actives effective at treating many of these symptoms such as nasal congestion and cough; however these ointment-based compositions, which generally contain high levels of petrolatum, have an undesirable greasy and tacky feel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide topical aromatic releasing compositions which provide treatment for cough, cold, cold-like and/or flu symptoms. It is a further object of the present invention to provide topical aromatic releasing compositions with improved cosmetics which do not substantially affect the release of aromatic vapors. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide compositions which minimize the likelihood of adverse drug interactions and further which provide for proper medication management.